Incomprehensible ramblings from a man that doesn't exist
by kyokunkunoichi
Summary: W.D. Gaster, scientist extraordinaire decides to give us his perspective of Frisk's mysterious powers, as well as showing us he's not as bland and Nightmare Fuel-ish as we make him to be, well, perhaps both last statements were a lie. (Original document in original font, font racism: www . yogile . com / z2hv1ie8 / 42m / share / ?vt 4WOGHpF ) Eliminate spaces


SAVE, LOAD, RESET.

I first discovered these particularities after messing with my consciousness mere moments after my apparent demise. I really should not recommend any of you to try and replicate what I have done, after all having your molecular structure scattered throughout space and time, becoming something akin to an illusion to the eye, that one thing you see from the corner of your vision yet when you focus on it, it seems to have never been there? It is not a pleasant experience.

However for the price of becoming a non-being I was, in a way, rewarded with much more that what I could have ever fathomed before. Little, tiny, digits floating in an endless sea of data; small and seemly insignificant pieces of information creating a harmony that would have made the best composer of the Underground cry tears of shame and utter bliss at the sound of such a magnificent symphony.

Life is a game, it is, at the moment, all that I could think of after discovering those endless lines of numbers and letters combining and recombining each other time after time in a way that seemed chaotic at first; but it only took a mere touch of my shattered being to understand the utter brilliance of it. Each line was a value, each value marked an occurrence in the world that I previously had called HOME. Blame Asgore for his lack of creativity at naming important places, but after a mere touch I found out that while I could not be seen or heard anymore. I COULD SEE AND HEAR EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING.

From the mere whisper of a falling leaf to the comedic attempts of that young Snowdrake, I was everywhere all the time, feeling different things and witnessing the different scenarios across all the different timelines. I was both omnipresent and omniscient, and the experience could not have been more worthless. The more I saw, the more idiotic did the plan of that flower appeared. I could recall a time where King Asgore and Queen Toriel had a great dispute that ended up in somewhat of an scandal, to be honest I did not pay much attention to it, the CORE was about to finish and I could not have distractions in my work, though I do recall seeing two small children always following them, Asriel and Clara? No, ah, Chara, yes that was his, or was it her? Let us call them they. Chara and Asriel, interesting kids to say the least, young Asriel was always nervous around me, I remember him hiding behind the clothes of Asgore every time he brought them along to inspection the progress of CORE he seemed like a shy but good kid none the less. Young Chara though he was rather interesting, like the polar opposite of Asriel, he was blunt, confident and spoke a lot, he seemed as if he liked to hear himself talking and absolutely abhorred getting interrupted, I could actually see him sneaking into the tallest tower of the palace to stare at CORE for several minutes, he once had asked me what it would happen if the CORE was to overload from energy or if somebody fell into it. I told him it was difficult to guess but that it was pointless to even try to experiment it, the CORE was an artifact and artifacts were neither good nor bad, they were instruments to be used by whoever was able to understand them at the moment, he seemed strangely pleasant with my answer.

All in all I can say I am happy I was the one to fall into CORE and not him. The amount of information and range I have acquired is the thing he seemed to thirst for, that child wanted power and dominance, it was unnatural for him to desire things like that.

But in the end it all fell down to me, to be erased from every timeline except from small bits of information here and there, eventually enough data was gathered to form two strange skeletons, I keep wondering how they came to be, they are not exactly what you would expect from a copy of yourself yet only one seems to have a small idea of whatever happened to me, I do not try to have any hope whatsoever as it is uncertain how much my condition of non-existence will last. There seems to be a third member aware of me, he was a member of our development team, all dark and mysterious, I personally did not care about his eccentricities so long as he got the job the done. Thankfully neither did he matter mine, I believe he got a job transporting people in a boat, as I said he was always a strange one.

This brings me to a rather sour point of my exploration: Flowey.

What a poor, idiotic creature he is. I pity poor Asriel for becoming what he is now, an emotionless shell that can only care for control and destruction, he became everything I always suspected Chara to be, but it is a blessing he was not nearly as smart as his friend to defeat Frisk.

He sought the power that I loathe with all I have and messed up time-space so bad that if it was not for Frisk the idiot would have vaporized himself out of existence without even knowing it. Both Chara and Flowey, what a pair of insufferable ignorant.

Thus ends Entry 29, I am near to observe a new timeline that has appeared, it has a strange name, True Pacifist Route apparently in this one Frisk did it and saved all the monsters with Determination.

Determination I believe I saw my successor experimenting with it, Mettaton was a good success, for her inexperienced mind, I cannot wait to see what will come from Alphys's mind once she finds out what we four know about world. I will be awaiting to see what will come out of your journey Frisk, I guess you could say these further experiments... fill me with Determination.


End file.
